horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Horrid Headmaster
Horrid Henry, Horrid Headmaster is the eighteenth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Henry thinks being Headmaster for the day will be like being the King for the Day - only it's not! Plot At school, Ms Oddbod is holding a competition for one of the students to become a headteacher for the day. Miss Battle-Axe shows some disdain for this, though Ms Oddbod says that all it is is just some end-of-term fun. Unfortunately for them and most of the school, Henry ends up winning and everyone else screamed "NOOOOO!!!" before the title card. While Ms Oddbod attempts to talk to Henry about being a headteacher, as being one isn't as easy as he thinks, Miss Battle-Axe bursts in protesting about someone like him being a headteacher. Henry then retorts by replacing her with Ralph as a deputy headteacher. Henry starts changing rules around the school: he introduces Burgers and Chips into the school canteen (which ends up disgusting Peter), replaces computer studies with computer games, karaoke instead of music lessons and makes "Gonna Be a Rockstar" as the school's new song. Although Sid and Miss Lovely are reluctant to do so, Miss Battle-Axe states that they need to fight back and storm into the headteacher's office to protest against what Henry has been doing. However, he responds to this by making Sid and Miss Lovely run laps and have a cold shower and puts Miss Battle-Axe into detention, having Bert oversee her. Henry asked Margaret to make him and Ralph a cup of tea but she refused so they put her in detention with Miss Battle-Axe. In the boys' room, Peter attempts to start a rebellion with the rest of the Best Boys Club, only for it to be put down but then they ran out and Ralph finds out and puts Peter into detention with Margaret and Miss Battle-Axe after taking him to see his head brother in the office. Bert was asleep and the three of them wanted everything to be normal again. After detention is over, Miss Battle-Axe, Margaret and Peter decide to fight back. First, Margaret starts by calling Henry's parents and pretends to be the school, telling them that Henry is falling behind on his work. Ralph ends up not knowing anything about this, but they suggest that Henry is given extra homework which Ralph says in order to get rid of them. Next, Miss Battle-Axe then bursts in as Henry is needed to write the end-of-term student reports. With all of them to do, Henry states about how there will be no holiday for him then. Outside the window, Peter ends up recording this and edits it so that it's like Henry is just saying "No holiday" and shows this to some of the school. Believing that Henry is taking away their holiday, they start to protest against him. He and Ralph successfully hold them off while Henry runs out of the window to find Ms Oddbod to get her job back (Ralph comes along with him). On their way home, Henry states that although he was a headteacher for only a short time, he was able to get some end-of-term reports done. This ends up scaring Peter as Henry states that they were the ones for the two of them and makes him think Henry gave himself a glowing report and Peter got a bad one. Henry happily hands his to Mum but Peter is reluctant and screams "Noooo!". Trivia * Mum appears but has no lines. * This is the second time Peter got detention, the first time was Perfect Peter's Revenge. Errors * When Peter said "I never had a detention before" he did have a detention in Perfect Peter's Revenge. Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Series 2